worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheyenne
BACKGROUND Macross (as per macross mecha manual) The Destroid Cheyenne is an anti-air interception robot designed for use as both fixed and mobile defense aboard carriers. With wheels built for added mobility and high capacity ammunition drum, the Cheyenne was both a respectable offensive unit and a tenacious defensive system. The Cheyenne was also produced in a anti-air missile variant with two missile launching pods similar to the SDR-04-Mk XII Destroid Phalanx (replacing the gatling gun arm units). The Destroid Cheyenne was highly reliable and cheap to mass-produce with existing technology. During UN Spacy operations around the island of Mayan in September 2008, the Destroid Cheyenne was deployed aboard the aircraft carrier CVN-99 Asuka II. Model Type - ADR-03 Cheyenne Class - Air Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms (2) - 170 ea Gatling Guns/Rocket Launchers (2) - 125 ea Legs (2) - 225 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Missile pods (2) - 80 ea Cockpit - 160 'Armour '- stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 72kph Rolling - 108kph Leaping - 10ft Endurance - Unlimited Statistics Height - 11.2m Length - 5.6m Width - 8.3m Weight - 37 tons loaded, 28 tons dry PS - 40 robotic, lift - 20 tons, carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 x Thermonuclear reactor Weapons Weapon Type - 35mm long barrelled gatling guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst (20 rounds), 3d6x10+30 on medium burst (30 rounds), 5d6x10 on a long burst (50 rounds), 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - only first bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 explosive armour piercing rounds. Explosive damage increase is already factored in. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Surface to Air missile launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-7 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 7 HE or Heavy HE surface to air missiles per launcher Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 6-shot Missile Launch Tubes (2, replaces gatling guns) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/air Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 missiles per launcher Payload - 6 Heavy HE surface to air or Heavy HE surface to surface missiles per lancher Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 kick - 6d6 body block - 2d6 restrained punch - 8d6sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Air defense radar - Can identify up to 72 airbourne targets and track up to 36 airbourne targets. 125km range Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Robotech Reference Guide